Of Gods and Pokémon
by DarkColdSummer
Summary: "Because travelling across dimensions without a clue sounds like tons of fun!"/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Trigger warning and rated T for: Mentions of attempted suicide./ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Arc1-Ch1: Immature Legends

**Short Summary: "Because travelling across dimensions without a clue sounds like tons of fun!"/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Trigger warning and rated T for: Mentions of attempted suicide.**

 **Extended Summary: So, we're stuck with two suicidal sons of Poseidon, two anxious sons of Hades, two irritating sons of Zeus-Jupiter and two know-it-all daughters of Athena. Really, how much can go wrong? Apparently a lot. When Ash notices his strange new control over water, he immediately consults Professor Oak, who tells him to pay a visit to Dialga and Palkia with Alain, Paul and Bonnie to find out the hidden bits of their past. What is completely unexpected is that they are sent to another world where Pokémon are works of fiction and one of the works of fiction in their world (PJO/HoO) is actually real. Even more unexpectedly, they gain new demigod siblings within the span of half an hour in that new world. Oh! Don't forget the new prophecy sprouted that involves the dimension travelling quartet and their otherworldly counterparts of Percy (Ash), Nico (Alain), Jason (Paul) and Annabeth (Bonnie). Now nothing can get worst, right? Nope. Of course, the prophecy consist of more dimension travelling! How exciting! (Note the extreme sarcasm)/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Sequel of sorts to Melodies and Silenced**

 **Main Characters (so far): Ash Ketchum, Paul, Alain, Bonnie**

 **Side Characters (so far): Jessie, James, Meowth, Professor Oak, Dialga, Palkia**

 **Mentioned Characters (so far): -**

 **Pairings: -**

 **Warnings: Out of Character, Mentions of Attempted Suicide**

 **Personal Warnings: Romance, Friendship and Family fluff aren't really my kind of things to write.**

* * *

 ** _Of Gods and Pokémon_**

 ** _Where two worlds cross paths~  
_** ** _(And cause chaos)_**

* * *

Ash frowned at the trio in front of him. Would it be impossible to ask for just a week of peace without league battles (not saying that he disliked them at all, but they could get tiring at times), legendaries in need of help (not saying he'd leave them to die, that would be purely against his morals), evil organisations which had planned to take over the world (he'd get involved only if he had to) or the Team Rocket trio which constantly attempted to steal Pikachu (and always failed, basically being a waste of time)?

Of course, of all possible days of the week to pop him a visit, it had to be the day after he gets discharged from the hospital after his… suicide attempt.

No one talked about it much, especially since the wounds were still raw. Quite literally, Ash thought as he subconsciously rubbed his wrist, the scar no longer evident though it still hurt.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!~"

He groaned in frustration. Is one day seriously too much to ask for?

"Shut up," he groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Its waay to early for this."

"You disrespectful little-" Jessie started angrily, only to have her mouth covered by Meowth before a series of very colourful language could be sprouted out.

"Yeah, I get it," Ash responded monotonously. "Now hand me back Pikachu."

"Why would we?" James questioned.

"Because no one's in the mood to deal with you and your nonsense right now," Ash retorted.

"Why you little-" Jessie restarted, only to have the same thing happen again.

"Forget the twerp, we've got Pikachu! Let's go!" James exclaimed, dragging a captured Pikachu and Jessie into the balloon quickly, Meowth following behind.

"See you later twerp~" Meowth cheered as the balloon rose into the air.

Ash groaned again. Of all days to not bring his Pokémon… If only he could, I don't know? Control the air or something along those lines?

The river next to him suddenly roared, metaphorically speaking, of course.

Ash sighed, sat down and closed his eyes, he really really _really_ wasn't in the mood for any of this Tauros crap. He didn't know, maybe everything would be so much easier if, you know, he could control water for example? He would control the water to put out the balloon's fire and weigh down the balloon, making it fall, but since he couldn't control water, he guessed he needed another plan.

Unknown to him, the river water rose into the air as a sphere, then hovered above the basket of the balloon, just as Ash opened his eyes again.

The water hovered there for a few more seconds, with Jessie, James, Meowth and Ash all staring at it. Then, all Reverse World broke loose.

The water sphere shattered into water, flushing into the basket and weighing it down, putting out the fire propelling the balloon upwards at the same time. The balloon hovered midair for a second, another and another, before it went plummeting down. Pikachu, and the cage it was trapped in, slipped Meowth's grip and came tumbling down down down down… and would probably have landed on the ground with a shattering, deadly impact had some water not caught the cage and brought it to Ash.

Ash quickly freed Pikachu from the cage and sprinted away, Pikachu clinging to his shoulder like a lifeline, all the while knowing somehow that he was the cause of the water's movements.

* * *

"… then the water somehow did what I imagined it to do! It was so weird!" Ash rambled, talking the most animatedly he had for a month.

"Hm…" Professor Oak thought to himself.

"That. Sounds. So," Bonnie grinned widely, exclaiming. "AWESOME!"

"Over-enthusiastic little kids," Paul grumbled under his breath. "I hate them so so so much."

Alain grinned crazily, muttering, "Yet you're forced to love them anyway."

Paul blushed, "Shut up, blue scarf."

"You're no better, prune-head."

"Electric boy."

"Grapefruit."

"Sky."

"Emo."

"Cloud head."

"Fruit brain."

"Bi-"

Paul was interrupted by Professor Oak.

"I think you should go find Dialga and Palkia. It's time for you, all four of you, to learn the truth about your pasts," Prof. Oak declared. "You think yours are the real ones? Think again, they aren't."

"And… Cryptic messages, your specialties from essentially all your elders!" Paul announced sarcastically.

"Just shut up. Pack up, we're leaving at dawn tomorrow," Ash sighed.

* * *

The journey was relatively uneventful, besides, well, having to travel all the way to Sinnoh. It actually wasn't that bad, only a long boat ride away. Only it could have been better if, say, Sinnoh wasn't that far away and the Spear Pillar wasn't really in the middle of Mt. Coronet. Besides, rock climbing couldn't be that bad…

"Your foot is in my face!"

"Just climb!"

"It isn't that easy!"

"Such peace…"

"Climbing sucks!"

"Just shut up!"

"TRY US!" Alain and Paul yelled simultaneously.

 _"Humans are interesting."_

 _"Indeed my brother."_

Needless to say, the squabbling duo nearly fell off together.

* * *

 _"Human are indeed very interesting."_ Dialga noted again.

"Yeah, we get it. So we've been stalked all the way from Kanto to Sinnoh Mt. Coronet by the very legendary Pokémon we've been searching to find, only to find out and nearly fall off. Really mature of you two," Bonnie berated.

 _"We need our fun too…"_ Palkia whined.

"Legendary Pokémon? More like immature children," Paul rolled his eyes.

 _"Shut up,"_ Both Dialga and Palkia responded simultaneously.

"To the point please?" Ash asked.

 _"Just go through this portal and you'll reach your destination. Good luck finding out your pasts,"_ Dialga said formally.

 _"We give you our blessing since you will require it in your quest,"_ Palkia added solemnly.

Eight orbs, four blue and four purple, formed and caused the four humans to absorb one of each one by one.

 _"Farewell young questers, we will meet soon,"_ Dialga and Palkia announced in unison before disappearing.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash enthused after a moment of awkward silence, jumping into the portal.

* * *

 **Word count: 1057 words**

* * *

 _(A/N: So... Welcome to the first chapter of "Of Gods and Pokémon", oGaP. This is the one story that I'll actually update much and updates should vary from one week to one month. Don't hate or anything, this is already my main focus story. Yes, I kinda put the proper story idea thing on hold. So, short AN, nice to meet you, enjoy the story and let me do my lone disclaimer. This disclaimer extends for the whole story._

 ** _Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me other than most part of the story plot line and my OCs._**

 _Peace out!  
Summer)_


	2. Ch2: Inter-world Mix-up

**Short Summary: "Because travelling across dimensions without a clue sounds like tons of fun!"/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Trigger warning and rated T for: Mentions of attempted suicide.**

 **Extended Summary: So, we're stuck with two suicidal sons of Poseidon, two anxious sons of Hades, two irritating sons of Zeus-Jupiter and two know-it-all daughters of Athena. Really, how much can go wrong? Apparently a lot. When Ash notices his strange new control over water, he immediately consults Professor Oak, who tells him to pay a visit to Dialga and Palkia with Alain, Paul and Bonnie to find out the hidden bits of their past. What is completely unexpected is that they are sent to another world where Pokémon are works of fiction and one of the works of fiction in their world (PJO/HoO) is actually real. Even more unexpectedly, they gain new demigod siblings within the span of half an hour in that new world. Oh! Don't forget the new prophecy sprouted that involves the dimension travelling quartet and their otherworldly counterparts of Percy (Ash), Nico (Alain), Jason (Paul) and Annabeth (Bonnie). Now nothing can get worst, right? Nope. Of course, the prophecy consist of more dimension travelling! How exciting! (Note the extreme sarcasm)/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Sequel of sorts to Melodies and Silenced**

 **Main Characters (so far): Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Alain Sycamore, Bonnie Citrine, Perseus "Percy" Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo**

 **Side Characters (so far): Jessie, James, Meowth, Professor Oak, Dialga, Palkia, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen**

 **Mentioned Characters (so far): Serena Yvonne, Delia Ketchum**

 **Pairings: Paul/Bonnie (If you squint, I guess)**

 **Warnings: Out of Character, Mentions of Attempted Suicide**

 **Personal Warnings: Romance, Friendship and Family fluff aren't really my kind of things to write.**

* * *

 ** _Of Gods and Pokémon_**

 ** _Where two worlds cross paths~  
_** ** _(And cause chaos)_**

* * *

Ash landed with a thud on the ground, before sitting up, looking around and preparing to brush himself down. Alain fell through the portal, landing unceremoniously on top of Ash, sending him to the ground again. Before either of them could react, Paul and Bonnie fell through too, in a tight embrace with Bonnie screaming and joining the pile.

"Off me you guys. You're all rather heavy you know," Ash groaned from the bottom of the pile.

Flustered, Paul and Bonnie shot up instantly, untangling themselves, dusting themselves down with matching tones of red on their cheeks. Alain stood up soon after, offering a hand out to Ash as well. Accepting it, Ash stood up too, finding Pikachu not too far away and gathering him into his arms.

"Pika?" Pikachu shot up at the sudden movement before realising it was Ash and scampered onto his usual perch on Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu~"

"So… Where are we?" Paul asked.

Bonnie looked around, spotting a sign written in a strange language. However, she understood it immediately.

"Oh my Arceus. I can read, unlike normally!" Bonnie exclaimed in pure ecstasy and excitement. "But first things first, we're outside a Camp Half-Blood."

"Let's go in then. Better than being out in the wilderness," Alain suggested.

Together, the quartet crosses over into Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

"What is this place?" Bonnie wondered out loud. "I mean, I get that this is a camp called Half-Blood but really? A stable with fire-less winged Ponytas? Sticks with sharp pointy heads? ("Spears," Alain interjected.) Weird wood staffs with strings? ("Bows," Paul pointed out in slight irritation.) Wooden stumps with a long metal thingy? ("Swords," Ash sighed. "Swords.") Its dangerous."

Ash flinched slightly, voices of Serena, his mother- Delia, his step-father and his non-existent real father running through his head. On the other hand, Bonnie, Paul and Alain were busy arguing amongst themselves. After some time, they finally noticed their circumstances and Alain busied himself with shaking Ash out of his stupor.

"-sh? Ash?! You there? ("Pikapi? Pikapi pikachu?" Pikachu asked.)" Alain asked frantically.

"Hm?" Ash asked, shocked out of his stupor. "What?"

"We're surrounded," Paul deadpanned.

"Oh."

"Oh," Bonnie echoed indignantly. "We're being held at bow point ("Those things are spears!" Alain grumbled. "And swords and knives, geniuses," Paul sighed.) for Arceus's sake!"

"Arceus? As in the legendary Alpha Pokémon? Are you a Pokémon fan?" A girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes asked. "So is that Pikachu real or just a cat dyed yellow, red and black? Actually, why do I even bother? Its probably a cat isn't it?"

"Of course Pikachu is real! … … What are cats?" Ash answered in irritation.

"Pokémon are real? What are cats? You've gotta be kidding me!" Another girl with a threateningly electrified spear guffawed. "Swear on the river Styx that Pokémon are real then." (That's just pure low Clarisse!" Blonde exclaimed.)

Ash blinked before swearing the oath. "I swear on the river Styx (and the Orb of Life) that Pokémon are real and my Pikachu is a real Pikachu."

Thunder flashed, Bonnie jumped and hugged Paul with all her might, realised what she was doing and let go while blushing, but nothing big happened other than that.

The girl stopped laughing. "Who are you then, freak?"

Ash flinched a little but kept his cool.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my buddy Pikachu! ("Pika!" Pikachu cooed.) My dream is to become a Pokémon Master and be the best that no one ever was!" Ash exclaimed with clearly forced enthusiasm.

"Good luck with that, Ketchup. ("Hey!" Ash protested. "My name is Ketchum not Ketchup!") I'm Paul Shinji from Veilstone City," Paul smirked.

"In case you forgot Paul, Ash beat you and I beat him. The name's Alain Sycamore of Vanille Town," Alain retorted while introducing themselves.

"Boys…" Bonnie rolled her eyes, before brightening into a smile. "I'm Bonnie Citrine of Lumiose City, the caretaker of these four idiots ("Hey!" All three boys protested instantly and simultaneously. "I thought it was only Clemont…" Ash groaned.) and we're here to find out more about Ash's past, which also somehow links to all of ours."

Jaws dropped as they introduced themselves but Alain was too busy in his thoughts to notice and the other three were bickering.

"Camp… Half-Blood? Dem… Demi… Demigod? Demigods! Isn't this a camp for Greek Demigods? Like, from the PJO and HOO series? Are you filming another movie?" Alain asked.

"Series? Movie? PJO? HOO?" Clarisse asked. "We're a book series or something like that?"

A boy with raven hair not unlike Ash's and deep sea green eyes shifted uncomfortably. "I can feel the sea calling in Ash."

"You're Percy right? PJO stands for Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Its a series about the Titan War. (*cue flinches from Titan War survivors*) HoO stands for Heroes of Olympus, its about the Seven and the Giant War (*cue even more flinches*). So you're not fictional at all?

"Fictional?" An emo looking boy echoed questioningly. "We're perfectly real, unlike some so-called Pokémon characters."

"So-called? But we're all real! We're flesh and blood, as you can see!" Ash exclaimed in exasperation, throwing his arms open wide. "What did you mean by 'feel the sea' anyway Percy?"

* * *

"Okay, so summary of everything so far: Four characters ("Hey!" The quartet protested in unison.) from the Pokémon world got sent here to find out about their pasts and-"

Annabeth was interrupted by four sudden flashes of lights.

"Holy Hera!" Nico gasped.

Above Ash, there was a sea green trident. For Paul, there was a lightning bolt. Alain had a miniature Helm of Hades above his head and Bonnie was frantically trying to reach the emblem of an owl above her.

"This is so messed up," Percy sighed as Annabeth simultaneously screamed that nothing made sense.

"I'd think Ash and Paul were sons of Hades, not Alain! Alain looks more like a son of Poseidon or… or Zeus! Bonnie looks just like a daughter of Zeus, she's not possibly my sister!" Annabeth ranted, rambling on and on.

"There's a really thick layer of Mist around them. I can barely sense it, let alone see it though. Maybe the Mist is covering their true appearances?" A camper from Hectate, Lou Ellen, suggested.

"Could we request for the gods to dispel the Mist?" Jason asked.

"Could we not be talked about like we aren't even here?" Bonnie retorted in frustration. "We have bigger issues to worry about. Besides, I think this 'Mist' you've been talking about has been lifted anyway. We look kind of different now."

As the discussing campers stopped and turned to look at the quartet, they were in for a shock. Maybe not too great of one, but still a shock.

* * *

 **Word count: 1123 words (Or somewhere around there)**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 _Kim:_ Putting it this way, my thoughts were more centralised around their Pokémon's types. If you look at the Pokémon they own, Alain has three dark types. Yes, Paul does have three dark types as well, but looking at his final team, there's only one dark type and his main seems to be Electivire. Well, using the same logic, Ash's Pokémon...? Yeah, I get it, but Ash comes across as a major hero, like Percy. I get it, my logic is extremely flawed, but I needed one for each of the Big Three and Annabeth, since the latter played a big part in the canonical stories. So, I hope you understand why Paul is Jason's counterpart and Alain is Nico's.

* * *

 _(A/N: Aish... Short chapters much? I think this book will mainly have chapters around 1000 words since that's normally the length I write. Yes, I forced myself to write a lot for Melodies and Silenced. No, it wasn't really difficult since I had a lot to rant and basically wish I could do to myself. Side tracked~_

 _Basically, this chapter and the next is a brief introduction to how both worlds react to each other. Also a bit of the Pokémon quartet settling in I guess._

 _Hmph, not one of my best works but ah well..._

 _Peace out!  
Summer)_


	3. Ch3: Introductions and Pain

**Short Summary: "Because travelling across dimensions without a clue sounds like tons of fun!"/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Trigger warning and rated T for: Mentions of attempted suicide.**

 **Extended Summary: So, we're stuck with two suicidal sons of Poseidon, two anxious sons of Hades, two irritating sons of Zeus-Jupiter and two know-it-all daughters of Athena. Really, how much can go wrong? Apparently a lot. When Ash notices his strange new control over water, he immediately consults Professor Oak, who tells him to pay a visit to Dialga and Palkia with Alain, Paul and Bonnie to find out the hidden bits of their past. What is completely unexpected is that they are sent to another world where Pokémon are works of fiction and one of the works of fiction in their world (PJO/HoO) is actually real. Even more unexpectedly, they gain new demigod siblings within the span of half an hour in that new world. Oh! Don't forget the new prophecy sprouted that involves the dimension travelling quartet and their otherworldly counterparts of Percy (Ash), Nico (Alain), Jason (Paul) and Annabeth (Bonnie). Now nothing can get worst, right? Nope. Of course, the prophecy consist of more dimension travelling! How exciting! (Note the extreme sarcasm)/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Sequel of sorts to Melodies and Silenced**

 **Main Characters (so far): Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Alain Sycamore, Bonnie Citrine, Perceus "Percy" Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase**

 **Side Characters (so far): Jessie, James, Meowth, Professor Oak, Dialga, Palkia, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez (Yes, he doesn't die in this story)**

 **Mentioned Characters (so far): Serena Yvonne, Delia Ketchum, Chiron**

 **Pairings: Paul/Bonnie (if you squint, I guess), Piper/Leo (If you see it that way, of course)**

 **Warnings: Out of Character, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Graphic Self-Harm, Angst**

 **Personal Warnings: Romance, Friendship and Family fluff aren't really my kind of things to write.**

* * *

 _ **Of Gods and Pokémon**_

 _ **Where two worlds cross paths~  
(And cause chaos)**_

* * *

Everyone stared. Everyone, absolutely everyone. Well, the campers at least.

A shellshocked Ash, with sea green eyes instead of the auburn they once were, stared at himself. Scars were littered across him carelessly and he let out a clearly forced smile.

"And we were wondering how I tend to have scars that disappear really quickly and how I walk away from every dangerous situation, or times I died and came back to life, unscathed," he laughed drily, tracing the scars he had inflicted on himself in the past gently.

Alain had a pair of dark black eyes, shock and worry clear in them. His untrained and untamed powers were drawing the shadows closer to him, the area around the quartet darkening noticeably, not like they themselves noticed anyway.

Paul had eyes like what Bonnie's used to be, bright electric blue, unnatural on his gloomy face and moody aura. His face was showing essentially no emotion, but his eyes betrayed his panic.

Bonnie's eyes had turned a stormy grey. With her blonde hair and all, she basically looked like a miniature version of a certain daughter of Athena, Annabeth. Her new grey eyes widened in shock and fear for Ash as he traced his scars, eyes darkening. She knew perfectly well what those signs meant, they all did.

All their Pokémon had finally successfully forced their way out of their respective Pokéballs after the flashing of their light and their trainers' panic. Pokémon included were Ash's Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Serperior, Garchomp and Lyranroc (Dusk form), Alain's Charizard, Metagross, Bisharp, Tyranitar, Unfeazent and Weavlie, Paul's Torterra, Elective, Honchkrow, Ursaring, Frosslass and Gastrodon and Bonnie's Dedenne, Zygarde (Squishy), Braixen and Floette. The quartet looked rather intimidating, especially with some attacks prepared by their Pokémon. The trainers then sighed and told them to stand down, recalling most of them (with the exception of Pikachu, Dedenne and Squishy who returned to their respective spots) to their respective Pokéballs.

"Sorry about that," Bonnie muttered on behalf of everyone.

Dedenne and Squishy instantly protested, as if telling her she did nothing wrong and had no right to apologise for something she never did in the first place.

"So… Is there anywhere we can stay?" Ash asked.

"And train our Pokémon?" Alain inputted.

"And wash up?" Paul added.

"And learn how to use those weird items?" Bonnie asked enthusiastically.

"Weapons…" The three boys groaned simultaneously.

"We'll show you to your cabins, then you'll get a tour from your cabin leaders," Annabeth answered.

"Ash to Percy, Alain to Nico, Paul to me and Bonnie to Annabeth! Let's go!" Jason announced.

* * *

(With Bonnie and Annabeth)

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, a training camp for demigods like you and me and the others back there! Your cabin is Cabin 6, the Athena Cabin. I'm you cabin leader, Annabeth. Nice to meet you! Camp Half-Blood, or CHB for short, has many facilities, like our obstacle course, lava rock climbing wall…" Annabeth smiled, all the while gushing information about CHB that Bonnie took in quickly and easily.

"Come! Let's meet your new cabin mates, also your half-siblings!"

* * *

(With Paul and Jason)

"So basically, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, CHB for short. I'm Jason. You're in the Zeus cabin with me and my sister Thalia, although she's the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis so she is more likely to stay in the Artemis Cabin with her sworn sisters," Jason informed Paul.

Paul nodded a little.

"We'll go on a tour later… when you and your friends are ready," Jason suggested.

Paul nodded again.

"I'm your half-brother," Jason added casually and cautiously. "Just like Thalia's your half-sister, although she is my full blooded one."

That got a major reaction from Paul involving lots of electricity.

* * *

(With Alain and Nico)

"So… You're with me. I'm Nico of Hades Cabin. Hazel, my Roman half-sister, visits from Camp Jupiter occasionally," Nico said quietly.

"Okay," Alain answered.

"I'm not going to say much since you already seem to know much about us," Nico deadpanned after a while.

Alain simply nodded.

* * *

(With Ash and Percy)

"You seem to be taking this well," Percy nodded after explaining the logistics and slight history behind CHB.

"It doesn't really seem like much after a whole prophecy's main point revolves around a pun of my name," Ash muttered softly in response.

"Noted. I get how you feel. Not the pun part, but rather the prophecy part."

"Good."

"Yeah, good."

* * *

(Still with the two sons of Poseidon)

"So this is the Poseidon Cabin," Percy announced, opening the door and sitting on his bunk.

"Okay," Ash responded, dropping his bag on a bunk near Percy's. "I'll go wash up first. Don't mind me."

The moment Ash left, Percy double-checked that all the curtains were drawn, He then slid out a razor from under his pillow, positioned it on his wrist, pressed down, and cut. Crimson blood leaked out of the wound as silver slashed at the already scarred wrist. Then he did it again. And again.

A sudden hug from behind startled him.

"I never thought I would ever find someone who feels like I do, let alone have it be my new half-brother," Ash muttered, letting go of Percy. "See."

"About as many scars were littered messily across Ash's wrists as Percy's. Some looked older than others and there were three still bleeding ones. Percy looked at Ash questioningly and Ash sheepishly raised up a slightly bloody razor. Percy then nodded and pointed at two cuts that looked deeper and vertically oriented and more painful.

"Suicide attempt," Ash answered softly.

"Same," Percy nodded and pointed at a scar on his throat.

Ash nodded sadly and both of them embraced the other son of Poseidon again, each seeking comfort in the presence of the other, each seeking to ease the other. Ash quietly vowed to himself that he would try his best to get the other son of Poseidon to stop cutting and Percy vowed the same for Ash. Yet neither vowed how they would stop cutting.

The duo stayed like that for a while, each seeking comfort within the other while each seeking to comfort the other.

"Aww…. That's adorable!" A voice squealed.

The duo looked up, not really wanting to escape the other's embrace. A group of demigods stood by the door, namely Piper, Leo, Jason, Paul, Annabeth and Bonnie.

"I think your Aphrodite side is showing," the son of Hephaestus chuckled to the daughter of Aphrodite.

"I think I like you better with your mouth shut," Piper threatened while blushing, holding a fist in front of Leo to prove her point.

Needless to say, Leo backed off immediately, not wanting to take the risk. At the same time, Jason and Annabeth chuckled at the duo's antics while Paul and Bonnie simply looked on, puzzled and not really getting the joke.

Ash cracked a small grin at the duo from his world, signalling that he was fine. Percy simply hugged Ash tighter.

Piper cooed at their actions again.

Annabeth stepped forward, "We've sidetracked here. We're here because there's been a prophecy and Chiron suspects that the newbies could be a part of this. Also, all cabin counsellors and members of the Seven present in CHB have to go to the meeting as well, as usual."

Ash and Percy exchanged glances.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Word count: 1217 words (Or somewhere around there)**

* * *

 _(A/N: And Chapter 3! Wow! Pre-warning, next chapter is more of a fast forward. Training isn't fun to write. Sorry about the last part if you didn't like it. I just had to write angst/hurt/comfort! Its like my specialty, I can't **not** write it! hope you enjoyed! More spoilers for next chapter, there'll be a short little cameo of a little mysterious character up there in my head~_

 _Recently, I've been having to repress the strong urge to publish all my chapters. (I've finished chapter 6~) I feel bad, but I want to torture people with the lack of information, if anyone even reads this!_

 _Wait. I needed to put this out here, the age of the main characters, at least._

 _ **Percy- 18, Ash- 17, Nico- 15 (Well, or 85 if you want to see it that way), Alain- 19, Jason- 17, Paul- 17, Annabeth- 18, Bonnie- 11**_

 _I'm also going to make it clear that Alain was adopted by Professor Sycamore._

 _Peace out!  
_ _Summer)_


	4. Ch4: Settling into CHB

**Short Summary: "Because travelling across dimensions without a clue sounds like tons of fun!"/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Trigger warning and rated T for: Mentions of attempted suicide.**

 **Extended Summary: So, we're stuck with two suicidal sons of Poseidon, two anxious sons of Hades, two irritating sons of Zeus-Jupiter and two know-it-all daughters of Athena. Really, how much can go wrong? Apparently a lot. When Ash notices his strange new control over water, he immediately consults Professor Oak, who tells him to pay a visit to Dialga and Palkia with Alain, Paul and Bonnie to find out the hidden bits of their past. What is completely unexpected is that they are sent to another world where Pokémon are works of fiction and one of the works of fiction in their world (PJO/HoO) is actually real. Even more unexpectedly, they gain new demigod siblings within the span of half an hour in that new world. Oh! Don't forget the new prophecy sprouted that involves the dimension travelling quartet and their otherworldly counterparts of Percy (Ash), Nico (Alain), Jason (Paul) and Annabeth (Bonnie). Now nothing can get worst, right? Nope. Of course, the prophecy consist of more dimension travelling! How exciting! (Note the extreme sarcasm)/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Sequel of sorts to Melodies and Silenced**

 **Main Characters (so far): Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Alain Sycamore, Bonnie Citrine, Perceus "Percy" Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase**

 **Side Characters (so far): Jessie, James, Meowth, Professor Oak, Dialga, Palkia, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez (Yes, he doesn't die in this story), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Chiron, Will Solace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll**

 **Mentioned Characters (so far): Serena Yvonne, Delia Ketchum, Hazel Lezesque, Thalia Grace, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon**

 **Pairings: Paul/Bonnie (if you squint, I guess), Piper/Leo (If you see it that way, of course)**

 **Warnings: Out of Character, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Graphic Self-Harm, Angst**

 **Personal Warnings: Romance, Friendship and Family fluff aren't really my kind of things to write.**

* * *

 _ **Of Gods and Pokémon**_

 _ **Where two worlds cross paths~  
(And cause chaos)**_

* * *

The group filed into the room and each found a place to sit at around the ping pong table, private conversations occurring everywhere within the area.

"Alright everyone! Settle down!" Chiron yelled.

Everyone shut up instantly.

"As you may or may not have heard, the Oracle has sprouted a new Great Prophecy. Rachel, if you'd please?" Chiron requested, nodding towards a red headed girl.

"Well, I was drawing when I spaced out. When I came to again, this was written on the paper, over the drawing," Rachel said, faking confidence and looking extremely nervous. For what though?

"Blessed by fiction  
Undergo friction  
Wisdom, Water  
Death and Thunder  
Travel dimensions  
Overcome emotions  
Eight to nine  
Trapped in her mind  
Ending another  
Eternal slumber  
Nine to thirteen  
Blackness and the time past evening  
All thirteen in another war  
To unite and fight yet once more"

"Seems like quite the painful prophecy," Will Solace commented.

"So… Wisdom, Water, Death and Thunder? The options seem quite limited to me. Wisdom can mean the entire Athena Cabin though, while for Water there's Percy and Ash, for Death there's Nico, Hazel and Alain and for Thunder there's Thalia, Jason and Paul," Clarisse pondered, ticking the cabins off on her fingers.

"Then there's eight people in the beginning, and another is gained and another four are added. That's a lot of people but we should sort out the eight first," Travis Stoll suggested.

"It could be in many years time but 'yet once more' somewhat signals that they've fought in a war or two before," Connor Stoll added. "So I'm assuming each cabin provides an equal number. Athena would be any of the war veterans, though I suspect Annabeth at least. Poseidon would be Percy and… Ash? Well, just an assumption. Hades could be Nico and Hazel while Zeus could be Jason and Thalia."

"Blessed by… fiction?" Ash murmured.

"Fiction..? Fiction!" Alain snapped up. "Pokémon are considered fiction by this world, right?"

Multiple nods.

"Guys, remember before we left, when Dialga and Palkia spoke to us?" He continued enthusiastically.

"They… gave us their blessing, saying we would need it in our quest," Paul's eyes widened, adding on as he caught on to Alain's train of thought.

"So…" Bonnie continued, asking in her innocent manner. "Does that line refer to us?"

Silence ensued.

"It works…" Annabeth muttered. "Sounds reasonable too…"

"So the first six could be Annabeth, Bonnie, Percy, Ash, Alain and Paul. Then another two would be between Hazel and Nico and Thalia and Jason," Percy concludes.

"Nico," Alain voted.

"Jason," Paul grumbled. "Better than someone I don't know."

"So the first eight was settled quickly," Jason blinked. "That seemed really fast."

"I hate prophecies," Ash and Percy groaned simultaneously.

"Creepy," Nico commented off-handedly. "And that's coming from a child of Hades, just so you know."

"What prophecy, Ash?" Bonnie asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Uh… Maybe later," Ash brushed off quickly and sheepishly.

"You for need training before getting involved in this prophecy, so training first!" Chiron announced. "All dismissed."

* * *

 _(Timeskip two weeks)_

* * *

Over the past two weeks, the Pokémon quartet found suitable weapons and trained in both wielding their weapons and their powers.

Ash had archery skills as terrible as Percy's and stuck to a Celestial Bronze sword he found and named Typhoon. Typhoon was later found to be able to turn into a fingerless glove that activated when his fist was completely clenched. This glove soon replaced one of Ash's old ones. He was also extremely fluent in his element, soon learning how to heal with water and control bodies of water.

Alain found a sword of Stygian Iron that he named Midnight, soon learning how to control the shadows, shadow travel and summon a few skeletons out of the ground. With his abilities, he learned how to shadow travel Midnight to him from a distance, claiming it to be far more convenient and less conspicuous than actually carrying it around as a sword. ("Not all sons of Hades are big and scary," Alain had reasoned, glaring at Nico while the latter smiled innocently yet took out his own Stygian Iron sword threateningly.)

Bonnie designed herself a spear with a mix between Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, claiming it to represent the new unity between Greeks and Romans. She passed her designs to the Hephaestus Cabin to create and soon found herself with her ideal spear that could be retracted into a small dagger, being much less conspicuous. She had no powers to master due to all of hers being more on the instinct side.

Paul found himself with an Imperial Gold sword called Strike, which he said he found a rather stupid name yet kept it anyway. He also mastered summoning and controlling of electricity and learned how to control air to an extent, and at a stretch, weather. Needless to say, the camp's borders could be constantly pelted by lightning bolts at times. ("Not my fault! Blame the new powers!" Paul had protested after each training practice.)

All four of them had been practicing their time and space abilities granted to them by Dialga and Palkia, portals of blue and purple and somewhere in-between sometimes appearing near their training areas. Also, they trained their Pokémon constantly everyday, constantly having practice battles against each other (Ash, Alain and Paul) while Bonnie simply trained and practiced performances. ("It won't matter much, we're still in another world!" Ash had reasoned. "It doesn't matter, we'd still be going back one day anyway," Bonnie had insisted, winning the argument with her Athena genes.)

Soon enough, they were ready for their first quest. As Chiron said, the sooner the better. (Not like it'd actually matter with time managing abilities.)

* * *

"So, the Oracle it is?" Ash asked Percy.

The latter nodded, "Let's go, don't want to keep the others waiting."

They began the walk to the Oracle's Cave in silence.

"You still cutting?" Percy asked Ash.

"I can't stop. You all've been helping the pain, but it hurts too much. Plus, cutting is sort of like an addiction, you of all people should know that," Ash replied softly. "You?"

"Same. I'm not going to ask you to stop since I know what its like, but please try? I'm trying to stop too, but I get it, sometimes the pain's too much."

* * *

"You ready?" Rachel asked. "Ask away."

They all exchange glances.

"We would like a prophecy for our quest to find the ninth person," Bonnie requested.

Rachel stiffened and green smoke came out of her, curling around her in wisps. The Oracle of Delphi made Rachel open her mouth, a prophecy to come.

* * *

 **(Cameo 1- League or Monsters?)**

* * *

The girl stared at herself in the water, the latter acting as a mirror as she combed her hair down neatly.

"Well, league preparations or monster hunting?" She asked aloud.

 _"League preparations, definitely league preparations. Monster hunting is boring,"_ a large orange dragon-like Pokémon insisted.

 _"Battle maniacs,"_ an elegant white Pokémon with a green body and red heart scoffed, rolling her eyes.

 _"Hey! That's mean, Crystal!"_ A small blue penguin-like Pokémon protested.

 _"Sapphire dear, you're no better than Ruby, Silver and Amethyst when it comes to battle lust,"_ a green bouquet Pokémon soothed.

 _"I take offence in that, I'm not that battle crazy,"_ the aura Pokémon protested. _"Maybe Amethyst is, but I'm not. Alright Emerald?"_

 _"But I agree with the fact that I lust for battle,"_ the mach Pokémon supplied.

"Besides the point," the girl inputted. "Your decision?"

The six Pokémon exchanged looks.

 _"Definitely league preparations,"_ they chorused.

"Let's go then," she said, standing up. "Big bros want to meet us first."

She shook herself, unfolding and folding her wings continuously. Her wings were a deep dark abyss black ("As dark as my heart," she would often say), with owl grey specks and emerald green streaks similar to the tips of her hair.

"Race you all there?" She asked enthusiastically.

Her Pokémon all protested no except for Crystal, the Gardevoir.

"Spoilsports," she grumbled. "Rule one: No teleporting. Rule two:-"

Crystal instantly refused the race, returning herself to her Pokéball on the necklace on the girl's neck, her fellow teammates having done this before her.

"No fun," the winged girl pouted, before spreading her wings and taking off into the air.

* * *

 **Word count: 1375 words (Or somewhere around there)**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 _Marcellasnow231:_ Oh my gods! That's an amazing idea! I hope you don't mind if I use it! *cue frantic waving of hands around* Thank you so much! I'm glad you found my story interesting~ ;)

* * *

 _(A/N: Whoop! Chapter four is down and out! Like the short little cameo? I spent seven minutes on it (excluding formatting). I also decided to leave a small tiny little cliffhanger on the main eight so far. Its not like you wait that long! Most of these chapters are prewritten since I don't expand that much of my energy writing due to no writers' block yet. Touchwood. I hate prophecies. So need to strangle one. It is possible that chapter 5 could come out a little late if I don't come up with a prophecy to go with the storyline. This book has been roughly estimated to end when they first meet the winged girl in the cameo. ... I guess somewhat like the end of SoM. Thalia appears, says, "I'm Thalia, Daughter of Zeus." Then... BAM! Story ends. Yup. I think I have very good descriptions. Nope. No sarcasm at all. (Insert sarcasm here) So... Yes, I'm extremely sarcastic. And humorous. Yup. Totally._

 _Peace out!  
Summer)_


	5. Arc2-Ch5: Prophecies and Leagues

**Short Summary: "Because travelling across dimensions without a clue sounds like tons of fun!"/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Trigger warning and rated T for: Mentions of attempted suicide.**

 **Extended Summary: So, we're stuck with two suicidal sons of Poseidon, two anxious sons of Hades, two irritating sons of Zeus-Jupiter and two know-it-all daughters of Athena. Really, how much can go wrong? Apparently a lot. When Ash notices his strange new control over water, he immediately consults Professor Oak, who tells him to pay a visit to Dialga and Palkia with Alain, Paul and Bonnie to find out the hidden bits of their past. What is completely unexpected is that they are sent to another world where Pokémon are works of fiction and one of the works of fiction in their world (PJO/HoO) is actually real. Even more unexpectedly, they gain new demigod siblings within the span of half an hour in that new world. Oh! Don't forget the new prophecy sprouted that involves the dimension travelling quartet and their otherworldly counterparts of Percy (Ash), Nico (Alain), Jason (Paul) and Annabeth (Bonnie). Now nothing can get worst, right? Nope. Of course, the prophecy consist of more dimension travelling! How exciting! (Note the extreme sarcasm)/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Sequel of sorts to Melodies and Silenced**

 **Main Characters (so far): Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Alain Sycamore, Bonnie Citrine, Perceus "Percy" Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase**

 **Side Characters (so far): Jessie, James, Meowth, Professor Oak, Dialga, Palkia, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez (Yes, he doesn't die in this story), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Chiron, Will Solace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Professor Sycamore, Clemont Citrine**

 **Mentioned Characters (so far): Serena Yvonne, Delia Ketchum, Hazel Lezesque, Thalia Grace, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon**

 **Pairings: Paul/Bonnie (if you squint, I guess), Piper/Leo (If you see it that way, of course)**

 **Warnings: Out of Character, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Graphic Self-Harm, Angst, Mentioned Character Deaths, Mentions of Abuse**

 **Personal Warnings: Romance, Friendship and Family fluff aren't really my kind of things to write.**

* * *

 _ **Of Gods and Pokémon**_

 _ **Where two worlds cross paths~  
(And cause chaos)**_

* * *

"Creepy," Bonnie muttered, eyes darting around to search for a quick way to subdue Rachel if anything got too out of hand.

 _"The time to fight  
_ _Is not yet right  
_ _Yet battles galore  
_ _Is what comes more  
_ _Eight shall journey to two's homeland and find the nine  
_ _Cross dimensions and remain just fine  
_ _Return with the winged shadow  
_ _But not all is simply a run through a meadow"_

"Even more creepy," Bonnie muttered.

"I heard it right, right?" Alain asked enthusiastically. "' _The time to fight is not yet right yet battles galore is what comes more_ '?"

"That means what I think it means right?" Ash questioned.

"You're on, Sycamore, Ketchum," Paul replied, eyes narrowed.

"You too Shinji," Ash and Alain chorused, eyes narrowing.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu smirked, curling up a paw into a fist.

"Oh come on! We're not there and you're challenging each other already?" Bonnie sighed in exasperation.

The others simply watched the exchange, not understanding what was going on.

"We just figured out part of the prophecy but those four idiots ( ***beckoning at the squabbling trio and one Pikachu*** ) decided to challenge each other without any basis whether what they think is true," Bonnie explained.

"You did?" All four Giant War survivors and the Oracle exclaimed.

"Yeah, basically, ' _the time to fight is not yet right_ ' kinda means the Great Prophecy's war is not yet to happen. ' _Yet battles galore is what comes more_ ' means that we're gonna battle it out. At the league, likely. We'll explain the league idea later. ' _Eight shall journey to two's homeland and find the nine, cross dimensions and remain just fine_ ' means that we'll find our missing ninth person in the Pokémon. We'll likely find him or her at the league at the home region that two of us stay in, I guess. Ash is from Kanto, Paul is from Sinnoh while Bonnie and I are from Kalos, so we're going to Kalos. The rest is just… Not too sure. So we basically know where to go," Alain explained eagerly, leaving the argument with Ash and Paul.

"Prophecies are meant to be ambiguous," Nico blinked. "There's no way its that simple."

"I second Nico," Jason added. "Its one of the rare times he's actually right."

"Hey!" Nico protested.

"Its a lead regardless," Annabeth sighed, ignoring Nico's little outburst. "Its the best and only lead we have, so let's try to follow it. Also, explain the league thing."

"The league is basically a system where Pokémon trainers can test their Pokémon's fighting prowesses in fights that we call battles. There are other things a trainer can do, like protect people, perform and coordinate, but battling can be considered a sport and is one of the most popular ones," Paul started.

"The league is a system. Most regions have a league of their own. The top tier are the champions of each region, one per region. They are supposedly the strongest of the strongest in each region. Its every battlers dream to be one. They have to care for the disasters of their region and meet up with other champions to deal with any world crisis," Ash continued.

"The next tier are the Elite Four, E4 for short. They help the Champions maintain the region and protect it and as the name states, there are four of them. Then there are the gym leaders. They protect the cities their gyms are in. Gyms are where trainers can go to gage their level of strength. After battling gym leaders and winning them, they can gain a badge per leader. My big brother Clemont is one," Bonnie supplied.

"Basically, every year, each region holds a league conference. You need eight gym badges to participate in this league conference. There, you can battle against trainers who have the eight badges of the region for the right to battle the Elite Four and the Champion, the E4 first. I won the league conference last year, won Malva, the first E4, and lost to Wikstrom, the second E4," Alain finished.

No response.

"Its kind of confusing but you'll get used to it in due time," Bonnie smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Eight people stepped out of a blueish-purplish portal onto the battlefield of the Lumiose Gym in the Prism Tower.

Bonnie collapsed onto the ground, "That was tiring."

"Wasn't that bad," Paul grumbled.

"Whatever," Bonnie waved off, standing up and yelling. "BIG BROTHER! WE'RE AT THE BATTLEFIELD!"

Few minutes later, a flustered Clemont came running down and onto the Lumiose Gym battlefield.

"Bonnie!" He exclaimed, embracing her. "Its been so long!"

"So long?" Ash questioned. "We've only been away for less than three weeks!"

"Three weeks?" Clemont gaped, clearly startled. "You sure not two, close to three months?"

"What?!" Alain exclaimed. "Did we time travel wrongly?"

"I didn't touch the time!" Paul claimed.

"Same here," Ash and Bonnie replied simultaneously.

"So time runs differently between the two worlds, or Dialga and Palkia decided to mess with us and throw us slightly into the future," Paul concluded.

"Dialga? Palkia? Time travel?" Clemont asked. "What have you four been up to? Also, care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Whoops," Bonnie said in a silly manner. "Basically… We aren't fully from this world, and I'm not fully your sister."

"I'm Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy. Son of Poseidon," Percy forced a grin.

"I'm Jason, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter," Jason grinned, for really.

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades," Nico grunted.

"My name's Annabeth Chase and I'm a Daughter of Athena," Annabeth smiled.

"And we don't need to introduce ourselves again, right Clemont?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but explain how you aren't fully from this world and why fictional characters are here," Clemont demanded.

"Let's start from re-introductions then," Bonnie grinned. "I'm Bonnie Citrine, Daughter of Athena."

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Son of Poseidon and this is my buddy Pikachu," Ash introduced teasingly, attempting to bring back nostalgia, which succeeded since the other demigods chuckled, although Clemont was too startled to.

"I'm Alain Sycamore, Son of Hades," Alain smiled.

"Paul Shinji, Son of Zeus," Paul grunted.

"Wha-" Clemont started. "Never mind, I don't even want to know."

(Demigods used Introduce. It is super effective! Gym Leader Clemont fainted.) (No, Clemont did not actually faint.)

* * *

(Timeskip a long explanation later)

"So big brother, when is the next Kalos League and when will it be held?" Bonnie asked eagerly.

"The next league is in another two months, if your friends want, there's enough time to get themselves a team to battle in the league. It'll be held at island off Azure Bay, you know, that deep blue ocean off Kalos's coast, where Pokémon from other regions are said to visit? Yeah, an island around there called Mesonio Island. Its called the Mesonio Conference," Clemont replied.

Alain nodded his head, understanding where the Azure Bay was.

"Be careful though, a new criminal organisation who calls themselves Team Aero is hanging around," Clemont added. "Not Team Rocket kind, but Team Flare kind."

"So another evil team. Give me a break already!" Ash sighed, before yelling at the sky.

"Uh… Let's go get them their Pokémon first, okay Ash? Then you can yell at Arceus all you like, just don't get struck down by him," Bonnie prodded Ash, signalling at the quartet awkwardly sitting there.

"He won't strike me down. I've freaking saved him and most of the other legendaries already, I deserve a right to rant about how much he and the Creation Trio hates me. Also, he strikes me down, this world loses their Chosen One too," Ash grumbled but relented anyway.

* * *

"Dad!" Alain yelled the moment they stepped into the Pokémon laboratory.

The others all winced at his loud voice.

"Alain!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed, running out and embracing the scarfed Pokémon trainer, making the latter flush a bright red.

Ash and Percy instantly felt pangs in their hearts. The former, Ash, due to never meeting his real father, his mother being murdered andhis step-father (for about eight years)… He didn't feel like thinking about him. The latter, Percy, due to his mother and step-father dying in a car accident, along with his poor relationship with his father and his first step-father, Smelly Gabe, and his abuse.

"Uh Dad?" Alain gasped, wiggling out of the professor's grip. "I'm actually here to help my friends get their starters, Pokédex, Pokéballs and other stuff, you know."

"Oh! Right this way then," Professor Sycamore chuckled sheepishly, releasing Alain and directing everyone towards another room in the lab.

* * *

 **Word count: 1420 words (Or somewhere around there)**

* * *

 _(A/N: Well, this was fast. The other chapters take about four days to finish writing but this took two, even with a lot more sidetracking than usual. I'm curious though, does anyone read this constantly? I mean, this is a crossover between two fandoms that don't normally cross very well, so I'm genuinely curious. Also, if anyone does read this, would you prefer inconsistent updates, like when I finish writing I publish it, or consistent updates every week unless I really can't manage it?_

 _WAIT! Who else out there feels like throttling Game Freak for deciding to come up with a stupid SM remake after one year that's essentially a ripoff of B2W2 instead of making the darn DPPt remake already!? I do! I'm a hardcore Sinnoh fan, though I do play Moon (so rarely) and do watch XY, XYZ. JUST MAKE THE DAMN REMAKE OF DPPT ALREADY! Even my Hoenn-Kalos friend is waiting for the DPPt remake, although really only to fangirl Cynthia. BUT that's beside the point._

 _I petition for an Arceus-damned Sinnoh remake soon! We fans have waited for eleven years already! We better not have to wait more than thirteen (yes, I'm being nice and giving a two years wait time)!_

 _Peace out!  
_ _Summer)_


	6. Ch6: Starters and Camping

**Short Summary: "Because travelling across dimensions without a clue sounds like tons of fun!"/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Trigger warning and rated T for: Mentions of attempted suicide.**

 **Extended Summary: So, we're stuck with two suicidal sons of Poseidon, two anxious sons of Hades, two irritating sons of Zeus-Jupiter and two know-it-all daughters of Athena. Really, how much can go wrong? Apparently a lot. When Ash notices his strange new control over water, he immediately consults Professor Oak, who tells him to pay a visit to Dialga and Palkia with Alain, Paul and Bonnie to find out the hidden bits of their past. What is completely unexpected is that they are sent to another world where Pokémon are works of fiction and one of the works of fiction in their world (PJO/HoO) is actually real. Even more unexpectedly, they gain new demigod siblings within the span of half an hour in that new world. Oh! Don't forget the new prophecy sprouted that involves the dimension travelling quartet and their otherworldly counterparts of Percy (Ash), Nico (Alain), Jason (Paul) and Annabeth (Bonnie). Now nothing can get worst, right? Nope. Of course, the prophecy consist of more dimension travelling! How exciting! (Note the extreme sarcasm)/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Sequel of sorts to Melodies and Silenced**

 **Main Characters (so far): Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Alain Sycamore, Bonnie Citrine, Perceus "Percy" Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase**

 **Side Characters (so far): Jessie, James, Meowth, Professor Oak, Dialga, Palkia, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez (Yes, he doesn't die in this story), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Chiron, Will Solace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Professor Sycamore, Clemont Citrine**

 **Mentioned Characters (so far): Serena Yvonne, Delia Ketchum, Hazel Lezesque, Thalia Grace, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon**

 **Pairings: Paul/Bonnie (if you squint, I guess), Piper/Leo (If you see it that way, of course)**

 **Warnings: Out of Character, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Graphic Self-Harm, Angst, Mentioned Character Deaths, Mentions of Abuse**

 **Personal Warnings: Romance, Friendship and Family fluff aren't really my kind of things to write.**

* * *

 _ **Of Gods and Pokémon**_

 _ **Where two worlds cross paths~  
(And cause chaos)**_

* * *

"Uh…" Professor Sycamore started sheepishly, entering the room and looking around. "It seems I've run out of the traditional Kalos starters."

"But…?" Alain prompted. "There's no way that's it because if so, you'd just say come back another day."

"But I have a Hoenn starter, an Alolan starter and some other Pokémon that could potentially act like starters," Professor Sycamore smiled. "And a lot of Eevees. So no matter what they choose, I'll give them an Eevee too. You four too. So you'll have to drop one of your Pokémon if you have six."

Ash hands over Lycanroc's Pokéball, Alain doing the same with Tyranitar's and Paul with Froslass's.

"Arceus, this better not be your way of compensation," Ash tilted his head back and yelled to the ceiling.

"Give me a moment and I'll be back with the potential starters and eight Eevees," Professor Sycamore said, backing away with an eyebrow raised.

"Chill Ash," Percy grinned a little, embracing Ash from behind, making Ash sink into his arms.

"I have my right to emotions though, don't I?" Ash smiled softly.

"True," Percy chuckled.

"I'm back!" Professor Sycamore announced before coming to a stop. "Right, Alain, we need their names first, don't we?"

"Right," Alain stated blandly. "Introductions."

"Titles or without titles?" Paul questioned.

"Titles are unnecessary but they could help us understand each other better," Professor Sycamore replied, sitting down by his computer to prepare to key in the information.

"Keep titles to a minimum guys," Alain cut in.

The otherworldly quartet nodded.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy, and I'm a Son of Poseidon," Percy stated, still cuddling Ash.

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades," Nico cut in before the Professor could react.

"I'm Jason Grace and I'm a Son of Jupiter," Jason grinned.

"Annabeth Chase and I'm a Daughter of Athena," Annabeth smirked.

No response.

"Alain, if this is your idea of a joke, its not very funny," Professor Sycamore replied monotonously. "I get it, I'm an avid PJO HoO fan, but that gives no reason to get your friends to introduce themselves like that."

"But its true! Could you guys use your powers for proof? … Well other than Annabeth," Bonnie whined. "Cos Athena kids ain't got no visible powers."

Percy reluctantly untangled himself from Ash and summoned a sphere of water over his palm. Nico simply walked into a shadow and appeared behind the Professor. Finally, Jason let electricity coat his palm and raised it up.

"Okay! Proof enough, but how did you meet them?" Professor Sycamore asked, startled.

Everyone rolled their eyes and started the lengthy explanation of Dialga, Palkia and time and space travel.

* * *

"So why are you doing this again?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Because travelling across dimensions without a clue sounds like a lot of fun!" Bonnie exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh."

"No. It was sarcasm," Annabeth sighed in exasperation. "We're doing this because its part of a side quest of another Great Prophecy, specifically to find a ninth person of the Great Prophecy."

"Honestly though, the first Great Prophecy took decades to fulfil. Now we have three Great Prophecies within the timespan of three years?" Nico complained. "The Fates must be against us or something."

"Besides the point, could you four each choose one Pokémon from this… Haphazard selection of Pokémon?" Professor Sycamore asked uncertainly.

The haphazard selection of Pokémon included a Castform, Fletchling, Mudkip, Pichu, Shinx, Rowlet, Budew, Pancham, Ralts, Rockruff, Mimikyu, Zorua, Riolu and Togepi.

"That's a lot of Pokémon," Nico commented.

"Just choose, and make wise choices," Bonnie grinned. "Get it?"

"Shut up," the other demigods chorused.

Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth approached the Pokémon slowly.

The Rowlet snapped out of its little nap and instantly flew towards Annabeth. The Castform, Shinx and Pichu careful circled Jason. The Zorua and Mimikyu went forward to Nico and the Mimikyu dropped down into a bow, well as much as a Mimikyu can bow, while the Zorua snickered and transformed into a copy of Nico. The Mudkip approached Percy warily, looking him up and down as if analysing him.

"I pick this little girl, the Rowlet, right?" Annabeth grinned, stroking her new Rowlet's head.

"I think I'd do well with this little guy," Jason huffed, carrying up the Shinx. "Sorry little ones."

"Um. Awkwardness comes with being the Ghost King means ghosts bow to me and apparently that extends to ghost-type Pokémon so I'll take the fox, albeit it turned into me," Nico stated, hugging his copy, making the latter turn back into a Zorua.

"I guess I have one choice, this guy here," Percy smiled. "Don't worry, you seem to be a water type, meaning you're a creature of the water and I should understand you just fine."

"Wait, does that explain how I understood all the water-typed Pokémon I've met?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Yup. Creature of the water, Son of Poseidon, or Neptune," Percy replied.

"Huh, so explains why I hear weird conversations in my head," Ash snorted.

"Eevees now," Professor Sycamore called out.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Nico asked.

"So that you can do training and find the rest of a team of course!" Bonnie grinned. "I myself still require one more Pokémon."

"I'm going to set up camp," Ash blinked, walking away. "Then I'll have a practice match against Shinji or something like that."

With that, he disappeared into the woods alone, without even Pikachu, with only Percy watching his back, before the latter stood up and followed him.

"Be right back," he said, before disappearing.

"Sure it is a good idea to let them go alone?" Bonnie questioned.

"They'll be fine, what could possibly go wrong?" Annabeth replied.

* * *

 **(Cameo 2- Monster Hunting)**

 **Main Characters (so far): ?**

 **Side Characters (so far): Sapphire (a Piplup), Ruby** **(a Charizard)** **, Silver** **(a Lucario)** **, Amethyst** **(a Garchomp)** **, Emerald** **(a Roserade)** **, Crystal** **(a Gardevior)**

 **Mentioned Characters (so far): ?'s big brothers, Lady Sabrina, Lady Olympia**

* * *

"You, and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky. With you, I'm alive, like all the missing pieces of my heart they finally collide. So stop time right here in the moonlight, cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes. Without you, I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold," the winged girl sang softly. "Without you, I feel torn like a sail in a storm… Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song."

It probably wasn't the best idea to be singing a song from the future while fighting off a few hellhounds but she honestly couldn't care less. Swiping through hellhound after hellhound with a Celestial Bronze dagger casually, she really didn't care. A logical part of her already calculated that she would win this battle… No, fight.

Lady Sabrina and Lady Olympia (She chuckled to herself at the irony, Olympus, Olympia, get it? Oh Arceus, don't tell her Lady Olympia is Apollo or something like that! That would be so weird.) had both confirmed the same thing. Eight people would help her with what she needed and she would have to help them in return. So, as much as she wished to deal with her personal demons by herself already, she would have to wait. Which was a terrible pastime for an ADHD kid like her, so she resorted to hunting monsters and preparing for the upcoming Mesonio Conference.

The last hellhound burst into golden dust.

"Organised attacks, like around the time of the war few months ago," she wondered aloud. "Another war? Is that what they need me for? Whatever it is they want, I'll give it to them, as long as I can save you with their help."

"So, anyone ready for more league preparations?" She asked the transparent Pokéballs on her necklace.

The Piplup nodded through the glass sphere, all the others following her lead, the Gardevoir and Lucario even forming a fist and pumping it into the air. Well… The space in the Pokéball? No one will ever know.

* * *

 **Word count: 1293 words (Or somewhere around there)**

* * *

 _(A/N: I got... a very big story inspiration... For another story... That's not a crossover... And I have yet to publish... And its purely PJO/HoO... No Pokémon... I'm not sure but, I think I'll write that when I have lack of inspiration for this story... Which happens to say the infamous Writers' Block has kicked in for me at Chapter 6... Yay... Not. The story has something to do with bonding on the Argo II, with godly intervention, of course... I'm half writing the prologue... I think the story will be extremely angsty and hurt/comforty and friendshippy... Oh no, friendship... It may turn out terrible... BUT I'm gonna try it anyway! Because, I've always wanted to write such a story and now, I've gotten inspiration! Well... minimal inspiration... It is my Writers' Block story though... I wonder what will happen if I get Writers' Block for both stories? Touchwood. Sorry, sidetracked._

 _I would appreciate it if I got a review or two, or a favourite or follow? I know not many people write this kind of stories, but that's precisely why I started. So, if you know anyone who would like this kind of story, please get them to read it? Like, I got interested in PJO because I read a fanfiction about it, then PJO/Avengers because I read one. Sidetracked... Just try? Reading? This? Story?_

 _This one and the new one I mean._

 _Thanks a lot!_

 _Peace out!  
Summer)_


	7. Ch7: Tears and Family

**Short Summary: "Because travelling across dimensions without a clue sounds like tons of fun!"/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Trigger warning and rated T for: Mentions of attempted suicide.**

 **Extended Summary: So, we're stuck with two suicidal sons of Poseidon, two anxious sons of Hades, two irritating sons of Zeus-Jupiter and two know-it-all daughters of Athena. Really, how much can go wrong? Apparently a lot. When Ash notices his strange new control over water, he immediately consults Professor Oak, who tells him to pay a visit to Dialga and Palkia with Alain, Paul and Bonnie to find out the hidden bits of their past. What is completely unexpected is that they are sent to another world where Pokémon are works of fiction and one of the works of fiction in their world (PJO/HoO) is actually real. Even more unexpectedly, they gain new demigod siblings within the span of half an hour in that new world. Oh! Don't forget the new prophecy sprouted that involves the dimension travelling quartet and their otherworldly counterparts of Percy (Ash), Nico (Alain), Jason (Paul) and Annabeth (Bonnie). Now nothing can get worst, right? Nope. Of course, the prophecy consist of more dimension travelling! How exciting! (Note the extreme sarcasm)/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Sequel of sorts to Melodies and Silenced**

 **Main Characters (so far): Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Alain Sycamore, Bonnie Citrine, Perseus "Percy" Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase**

 **Side Characters (so far): Jessie, James, Meowth, Professor Oak, Dialga, Palkia, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen, Piper McLean, Leonidas Valdez (no kidding, apparently the wikia says that's his real name), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Chiron, Will Solace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Professor Sycamore, Clemont Citrine**

 **Mentioned Characters (so far): Serena Yvonne, Delia Ketchum, Hazel Lezesque, Thalia Grace, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon**

 **Pairings: Paul/Bonnie (if you squint, I guess), Piper/Leo (If you see it that way, of course)**

 **Warnings: Out of Character, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Graphic Self-Harm, Angst, Mentioned Character Deaths, Mentions of Abuse**

 **Personal Warnings: Romance, Friendship and Family fluff aren't really my kind of things to write.**

* * *

Percy had heard what Annabeth said as he walked off. Really, he hoped and prayed to the gods (not that they were likely to hear him since he was in another dimension) that Annabeth didn't just jinx the entire situation.

"Ash?" Percy called, his voice echoing in the forest. "Ash?"

Percy heard soft sobbing from somewhere nearby and followed it, finally finding himself seated next to Ash under an old oak tree. He frowned at the blood droplets on the grass, glistening like dew. He frowned at the silver blade in his paternal half brother's hand, glinting, sharp and dangerous. He frowned at his half brother's new sea green yet bloodshot eyes and silver tear tracks.

Percy gently tilted Ash's head towards him, using his right thumb to wipe off the tears. He then hugged Ash's head to his chest, watching as Ash cradled his bleeding wrist to his own chest. Percy condensed some water from the water vapour in the air to heal Ash, though not enough to get rid of the scar it would leave behind.

They stayed like that for a while in silence, Percy hugging Ash's head to the former's chest. The only thing to be heard were the chirps and twitters of the local forest Fletchling.

"I envy Alain," Ash commented, interrupting the silence. "He has a family who can care for him, even if only his adopted father."

Percy stayed silent, knowing that Ash would speak and explain further if and when he wished to, also feeling the same as Ash towards Alain.

"My family… I never met my birth father, my step-father… he… he… hit me and… my… my mom was… murdered in front of me…" Ash answered shakily, choking out the words, before continuing to sob. "You're… You're the only… only real family that I… I have ever had since… she died… and can call family… all the while feeling… well… proud of having you as family… You're also that first person that I, well… managed to let in after a friend's death… I was going to propose to her too…"

Percy simply hugged the slightly younger boy tighter and more protectively. Birds (or Flying-types) of a feather flock (or species) together, those that are broken stick together.

"I'm not going to say I know exactly how you feel because I don't, but I'm going to say that I roughly know how you feel," Percy started slowly, rubbing continuous circles on Ash's back. "Well, my first step-father hit me too. My mom and my second step-father, he was a nice guy, not like the first one, were killed in a car crash. And… Well… Our father is a god, Ancient Laws and all that stuff say they can't interact with us too much because its against the rules. I don't have the best relationship with him too. In fact, the first time we met, at a Summer's Solstice, he called me a wrongdoing. (Thunder rumbled. "Its true!" Percy yelled at the sky. "Don't even try to deny it!" The thunder stopped rumbling.) I'm not going to say that its fine because its not but I am going to say that I'll be there for you. You're the first and only brother I've ever had and I'd never leave you to fight the world by yourself."

"I like you," Ash declared softly after a moment of silence or two. "You understand stuff that I've been through and you don't judge me or place me on a pedestal or anything like that."

"I would never!" Percy exclaimed in mock horror, drawing a slight laugh from his half-brother. "I've learnt not to, based off my past experiences. Its not nice and there's a lot of pressure."

"This why I love you," Ash smiled, snuggling into his older brother. "As a brother of course."

"I love you too," Percy replied, grinning his famous lopsided grin. "As a brother as well."

Silence reigned and only the Fletchling could be heard again.

"Now, let's get some firewood for the campfire so we actually seemed to have done something, shall we?" Percy said, prodding Ash.

Ash sighed and got up. "Let's go then."

Percy picked up the blade and scraped a hole for it, placing the blade in it and burying it.

And as Ash trekked off, he turned back.

"I just wanted to say this, I'll fight side by side, back to back, for you and with you no matter what. You're the only family I can consider family and I won't let you go either."

* * *

By the time the two of them returned to the area where the others were setting up camp, the tents had been set up and any remaining evidence of crying had been long gone.

"You guys were gone for quite some time," Paul commented. "Anything big happened?"

"Hm?" Percy looked up from carrying some firewood. "Nope not really."

"Do note that we're now family, right?" Jason asked. "We can trust each other."

Ash and Percy exchanged glances.

"Yup, we're all family," Ash forced a grin. "So how about we bond and train with our Pokémon?"

* * *

"Family…" Ash muttered to himself as he curled up in his sleeping bag that night. "We're all family."

He traced his scars and made a resolution, an oath on the Styx, an oath on the Orb of Life.

He would successfully avoid cutting himself for quite a while.

And when it was Percy's turn to break down, Ash stuck by Percy's side and comforted him, playing the role of the protective big brother. Similarly, he got rid of the razor Percy was using to harm himself, only using his Charizard's flame to melt the metal back into the ground.

And Percy made an identical oath too that night after his breakdown.

He would also successfully avoid self-harming himself for quite a while.

Thunder rumbled for each of the oaths and they smiled to themselves on each respective night that they made the said oaths.

They never did break the oaths, and when they next self-harmed, they really did try to not do it.

They didn't get better immediately, but they did try, and that was all that mattered to them.

 _"I swear on the River Styx and the Orb of Life that I will try my best to avoid cutting myself or going for other forms of self-harm for as long as possible."_

* * *

 **Word Count: 1064 words (Or somewhere around there)**

* * *

 _(A/N: Yeah! I overcame the stupid writers' block. Temporarily, at least. Next chapter should be that amazing thing called Mesonio. Sorry. The Kalos League! Yay! By then, it would have been a good two months and the people from both worlds would have good teams. I'll have everyone guess the respective Eeveelutions for each character if I had my way. I'll have issues assembling teams for the otherworldly quartet too. Gah. It doesn't seem like I have writers' block, but trust me, up to chapter 6 was pre-written. This one, I spent a month writing it. I am so disappointed in myself._

 _For some weird reason, maybe not so weird, I have this weird headcanon that Percy only has blue Pokémon. Its not weird right? I don't think he'll be that unrealistic and only get water types..._

 _Okay! I have to write a portfolio for this thing I am extremely excited to going for. I'm praying and hoping with all my might that I'll get in. And it takes place in 8 months time. Amazing right? Also, its exams period so I won't be able to write chapters much longer than a thousand words. Besides the point, I have 9 chapters for Facade drafted out. That I can manage steady updates for long enough to get my next story plan, I think. Others suffering from exam-tits and writers' block, I recommend writing a rant book. I have one on Wattpad. It works great for me. Anyways... Until next time..._

 _Peace out!  
Summer)_


	8. Arc3-Ch8: Familial Feels

**Short Summary: "Because travelling across dimensions without a clue sounds like tons of fun!"/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Trigger warning and rated T for: Mentions of attempted suicide.**

 **Extended Summary: So, we're stuck with two suicidal sons of Poseidon, two anxious sons of Hades, two irritating sons of Zeus-Jupiter and two know-it-all daughters of Athena. Really, how much can go wrong? Apparently a lot. When Ash notices his strange new control over water, he immediately consults Professor Oak, who tells him to pay a visit to Dialga and Palkia with Alain, Paul and Bonnie to find out the hidden bits of their past. What is completely unexpected is that they are sent to another world where Pokémon are works of fiction and one of the works of fiction in their world (PJO/HoO) is actually real. Even more unexpectedly, they gain new demigod siblings within the span of half an hour in that new world. Oh! Don't forget the new prophecy sprouted that involves the dimension travelling quartet and their otherworldly counterparts of Percy (Ash), Nico (Alain), Jason (Paul) and Annabeth (Bonnie). Now nothing can get worst, right? Nope. Of course, the prophecy consist of more dimension travelling! How exciting! (Note the extreme sarcasm)/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Sequel of sorts to Melodies and Silenced**

 **Main Characters (so far): Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Alain Sycamore, Bonnie Citrine, Perceus "Percy" Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase**

 **Side Characters (so far): Jessie, James, Meowth, Professor Oak, Dialga, Palkia, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez (Yes, he doesn't die in this story), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Chiron, Will Solace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Professor Sycamore, Clemont Citrine**

 **Mentioned Characters (so far): Serena Yvonne, Delia Ketchum, Hazel Lezesque, Thalia Grace, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Team Flare**

 **Pairings: Paul/Bonnie (if you squint, I guess), Piper/Leo (If you see it that way, of course)**

 **Warnings: Out of Character, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Graphic Self-Harm, Angst, Mentioned Character Deaths, Mentions of Abuse**

 **Personal Warnings: Romance, Friendship and Family fluff aren't really my kind of things to write.**

* * *

"Azure Bay… Such a weird name…" Percy grumbled. "It quite literally means 'blue bay'. Seriously?! Even I could come up with a better name! Like… Delphin Bay!"

"Well unfortunately, our kind are just… stories here," Bonnie snarked. "So Delphin? God of dolphins? You've got to be kidding me. And since our kind are stories-"

"Stories means that if we used our powers in broad daylight, we could be arrested by the International Police or Officer Jennys or Pokémon League," Jason concluded in a bored tone. "You've drilled this into us multiple times."

"Well, sorry for wanting to make sure of the situation," Paul snapped.

(Because family issues are real things, okay? Especially if you've never met until… three months before. Never mind, the entire Olympian 'family' sucks. Anyone got a book on how to be a parent? I think the Olympians could use it.)

"Doesn't matter much," Alain groaned in frustration, running his fingers through his hair, having heard the argument multiple times over. "At least we're at the league now. We can sign up…"

The league stadium wasn't too different from the Lumiose one, other than the fact that the walls looked more like a series of waves than a series of hexagonal patterns. ("More my style," Percy joked.)

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Annabeth asked. "Hurry up and sign up, boys!"

* * *

Annabeth smiled softly as the boys ran off to sign up, leaving her with Bonnie by her side. She still was yet to be completely used to all the multi-dimensional thing, even for a Daughter of Athena, but she liked having more family. She may not have been dating Percy anymore, but she knew he was starting to get lonely, staying in his cabin all by himself, same for Jason and Nico. Having a sibling did them all good. Hades! Percy even seemed to stop self-harming for a long period of time. That was an achievement in her eyes.

* * *

Bonnie, possibly the most emotionally tuned in the group of eight (even for a Daughter of Athena), was kind of happy with how everything was going. Ash got better, even if only for a while. Percy (she didn't know exactly what was wrong with him but she knew he was extremely upset when they first met) was getting better. Nico (she didn't; know what was up with the silent emo kid), Alain and Paul were opening up. Jason was cool and stayed cool but seemed to be happier as Percy grew happier. Annabeth was starting to tune in more to the others' emotions. Everything was getting better in her books.

Now… How to make it stay that way…?

* * *

Jason was liking the new kids.

Granted, they weren't really kids, especially not with how they were quite fluent in their chosen weapons and elements. This could be seen even more with how they trained their Pokémon and had such amazingly strong bonds with them too! (They constantly encouraged the other quartet to develop strong bonds with their own Pokémon too, insisting that it would come in handy in future.)

No, they weren't kids.

Yet they weren't adults either. They hadn't seen true horror at its finest (Granted, Ash and Alain seemed as if they had though. Wonder why…?) yet and they definitely weren't of age. No, they weren't adults, but they definitely weren't kids anymore.

* * *

Paul had grudgingly accepted his new half-brother in the beginning. Jason Grace. That… brother of his… He was so infuriating in the beginning! (Even Paul himself didn't know why he was so irritated with Jason in the beginning. Maybe natural sibling rivalry had started to kick in?)

It didn't help that his brother on the mortal, Pokémon side of things didn't share the best of relationships with him. Huh, talking about Reggie, he probably should go visit him soon…

Jason Grace was many things to Paul. A half-brother, a rival, a… friend…

A couple of times, Jason did save "Paul's sorry ass", as Jason liked to call him, from multiple monsters. And maybe the both of them together made a good team…

No, Jason wasn't just a half-brother. Jason was Paul's brother.

* * *

Alain didn't trust the other demigods originally. Granted, they technically were family and he technically had read their stories but hey! He wasn't very trusting after the whole Team Flare incidents. No way was he placing his trust in the wrong people again! It didn't end up very well the last time, he had gotten Ash captured and… tortured in a way. His agonising screams still haunted him.

It definitely didn't help either that his new brother Nico had horrifying nightmares, after which he would refuse to sleep after waking up. Nico's nightmares… They weren't for screaming. No, Nico _whimpered_ in his sleep. Now, don't get Alain wrong. He still didn't fully trust the demigods, but seeing his normally calmed and composed half-brother whimpering in his sleep definitely didn't set his nerves right.

Alain had shifted bunks, sitting next to Nico. The scene was heartbreaking. Nico was curled up into himself, shaking and whimpering. He could hear words tumbling from his lips, words that reminded him of Nico's experience searching for the Doors of Death. It did help his trust issues when he saw how well Paul and Jason were while working together, like a well-oiled machine. It also helped that Annabeth cared for all of them about as much as Bonnie. And it definitely helped that Percy was helping Ash get better.

So his resolve had crumbled that first night he sat next to Nico while Nico had a nightmare (About two weeks from when they first joined camp). He slowly lowered himself next to Nico and slept next to him, cuddling him in a completely brotherly manner.

* * *

Nico liked his new brother. Granted, Alain originally had problems with him but hey! Who didn't have problems with him? (Ignoring the Seven and Reyna, of course.)

It started that morning when he had woken up from a nightmare, being cuddled by the older boy. It hadn't helped them when he had flustered and panicked. It did help them, however, when Alain tightened his grip on Nico, in a warm and comforting way, completely non-threatening. Nico had given in into the temptation, snuggling into the older boy's embrace.

He knew his older brother had trust issues, but it didn't matter because he had them too. They just.. broke that barrier in between the two that they never knew was there.

On a separate occasion (a night later), when he had found Alain suffering from a nightmare, he hadn't known how to deal with it. Then he thought back to Alain cuddling him. Then he found himself next to Alain, cuddling the latter for all he was worth. Alain's sobs and frantic cries had died down within a few minutes and they had fallen asleep next to each other.

Let it never be said again that children of Hades were heartless.

* * *

Ash sighed, trudging after the other five boys. So many rivals. And he travelled with them too. What in the name of Arceus was he going to do? And Annabeth. That Daughter of Athena reminded him so much of… Of _her,_ of _Serena_. It wasn't even funny anymore. They were so alike, they had the same amazing protective personality, the same beautiful blond hair, the same… Basically almost everything about Annabeth reminded him of Serena, other than the fact that Serena wasn't a demigod and had beautiful baby blue eyes instead of Annabeth's stormy grey. He hated that about Annabeth. Yet… Yet she was still her new family, and he would always have a special place in his heart for family, especially since his mother had passed on, along with Serena.

He had loved Serena with most (not all, since some still belonged to his mother and his friends) of his heart. Maybe, it was time to move on. If not for him, then for his new family. They didn't deserve for him to act how he was acting. No, he had to be alright for them.

* * *

Percy frowned. He knew something wasn't quite right with his brother. It didn't make sense, but Ash didn't seem to be harming himself either, despite the evident sadness. It wasn't to say that he didn't have any emotional burdens like with Ash, but he would go all out to protect and care for his brother. He wasn't about to let the last of his direct mortal family slip through his fingers.

No, not at all. Family came first, even in front of friends, although not really by much…

* * *

 **Word Count: 1433 words (Or somewhere around there)**

* * *

 _(A/N: Why in the name of the Styx am I writing and updating at midnight (that's what its like for me) anyway?!_

 _Anyways, hope this chapter has been enjoyed. So much mini-feels. Gah. Just a rough piece on how they feel about each other, kinda like a filler. Next chapter the league starts. I'm not gonna make them too overpowered, but I do have a plan for the finals._

 _Peace out!  
Summer)_


	9. Ch9: Pre-league Jitters

**Short Summary: "Because travelling across dimensions without a clue sounds like tons of fun!"/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Trigger warning and rated T for: Mentions of attempted suicide.**

 **Extended Summary: So, we're stuck with two suicidal sons of Poseidon, two anxious sons of Hades, two irritating sons of Zeus-Jupiter and two know-it-all daughters of Athena. Really, how much can go wrong? Apparently a lot. When Ash notices his strange new control over water, he immediately consults Professor Oak, who tells him to pay a visit to Dialga and Palkia with Alain, Paul and Bonnie to find out the hidden bits of their past. What is completely unexpected is that they are sent to another world where Pokémon are works of fiction and one of the works of fiction in their world (PJO/HoO) is actually real. Even more unexpectedly, they gain new demigod siblings within the span of half an hour in that new world. Oh! Don't forget the new prophecy sprouted that involves the dimension travelling quartet and their otherworldly counterparts of Percy (Ash), Nico (Alain), Jason (Paul) and Annabeth (Bonnie). Now nothing can get worst, right? Nope. Of course, the prophecy consist of more dimension travelling! How exciting! (Note the extreme sarcasm)/ OR Ash, Alain, Paul and Bonnie dimension travel and meet their counterparts Percy, Nico, Jason and Annabeth before getting sent on a prophecy around the world./ Sequel of sorts to Melodies and Silenced**

 **Main Characters (so far): Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Alain Sycamore, Bonnie Citrine, Perceus "Percy" Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase**

 **Side Characters (so far): Jessie, James, Meowth, Professor Oak, Dialga, Palkia, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez (Yes, he doesn't die in this story), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Chiron, Will Solace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Professor Sycamore, Clemont Citrine, Brock Takeshi, Misty Waterflower, May Maple, Max Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Iris Kosai, Cilan Dent**

 **Mentioned Characters (so far): Serena Yvonne, Delia Ketchum, Hazel Lezesque, Thalia Grace, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Team Flare, Gary Oak**

 **Pairings: Paul/Bonnie (if you squint, I guess), Piper/Leo (If you see it that way, of course)**

 **Warnings: Out of Character, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Graphic Self-Harm, Angst, Mentioned Character Deaths, Mentions of Abuse**

 **Personal Warnings: Romance, Friendship and Family fluff aren't really my kind of things to write.**

* * *

The entire group of them had signed up and met up with the girls again when Ash caught a glimpse of an extremely familiar group.

"Ash!" A feminine voice screeched.

Ash turned around, along with the rest of his group…

Only to be met by a mallet to the face, courtesy of Misty Waterflower.

"Love you too Misty," Ash groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Nice to see you again Brock and May and Max… Is this a mini-reunion?"

"Manners little bro," Percy nudged. "Introduce us to your friends and your friends to us."

"Right. Mallet girl is Misty, big guy is Brock, brunette is May, hyperactive little boy is Max, bluenette is Dawn, purple-haired girl is Iris and green-haired guy is Cilan. All of them were my past travelling companions at one point of time or another."

All those who were named smiled and grinned when introduced.

"This is Percy, blonde guy is Jason, scary girl is Annabeth and emo kid is Nico, my current travelling companions. As for the others… You all should know each other."

The demigods smiled politely at them, though Annabeth didn't hesitate to punch Ash's arm in retaliation for the description.

They exchanged small talk for a while, passing on information to each other. For example, Forrest successfully took over Brock's role as the gym leader, Misty got her sisters to work harder, May was the Hoenn Princess, Max got fourth in the Hoenn League, Dawn got Top Coordinator, Cilan grew to be an S-class Connoisseur, Iris was getting closer to her goal of becoming a Dragon Master and what the new gang was up to (albeit a very watered-down version).

"So Ash, are you competing in this league?" Max asked enthusiastically.

Ash nodded. "So is everyone except the girls."

"Cool, I'm joining too and so is Max," Iris smiled.

"And there were rumours that Gary's coming too," Brock inputted.

"And even more, they say that this year is going to be tough," Dawn warned. "Especially with a league finalist, a league winner and multiple veterans. There's also these new kids that the gym leaders were annihilated by."

Paul eyed the other demigods warningly, as if trying to say something along the lines of "one of those new kids could be the prophecy child we were looking for!"

"Yes, so we'll have to look out for the new kids and the veterans," Bonnie concluded before pausing for a few seconds. "Are we sure the new kids aren't just us?"

The demigods exchanged glances. Bonnie brought up a really good point. (Because those who hadn't taken the Kalos League previously still wrecked most of the gyms.)

"Looking forward to challenging you in battle," Nico grinned deviously at the new rivals.

"Don't forget your promise Ash!" Max shouted as the two groups headed their separate ways.

* * *

(A/N: Is it bad that I'm imagining "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" playing from here onwards, like in the beginning of the SoM movie? Side note, the movie was terrible in my opinion, just saying.)

The normal league beginning processes were done rather quickly, the torch was lit, the ceremony was over quickly… Basically, soon enough, the pairings were out. Two trainers smiled to themselves, their first match would be interesting.

Another two trainers groaned in frustration, exchanging glances. So much for the hope that they would only meet nearing the end of the tournament. Their friend, on the other hand, wasn't too happy with her opponent either, constantly glaring at the boy on the other side of the room.

Yes, this league would be interesting.

* * *

The first battle was about to begin and the crowd was in hysterics. (When wasn't it?)

The first contender emerged from the dugout. She had bunched up purple hair and a confident look on her face. An Axew was perched in her hair, grinning and waving at the crowd, just like his mistress.

On the other side of the field, a boy with raven hair and brown (yet supposed to be green) eyes, a red baseball cap and a Pikachu perched on his shoulder emerged. His baseball cap was shadowing his face but that change as he lifted his head to the light while emerging.

"Let the battle between Iris Kosai from the Village of Dragons and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town begin!"

"Go Axew!" Iris shouted, pointing towards the center of the grass field.

"Pikachu, I choose YOU!" Ash yelled simultaneously, doing the same action.

Both Axew and Pikachu leapt from their perches and settled down on opposite sides of the field.

* * *

 **Cameo**

 **Main Characters (so far): Irene**

 **Side Characters (so far): Sapphire (a Piplup), Ruby (a Charizard), Silver (a Lucario), Amethyst (a Garchomp), Emerald (a Roserade), Crystal (a Gardevior), Krpton, Krypton's Bellosom**

 **Mentioned Characters (so far): Irene's big brothers, Lady Sabrina, Lady Olympia**

* * *

 **(Cameo 3- League Battle 1)**

* * *

"Sapphire, use Aqua Ring to absorb it!" The girl yelled.

The Piplup summoned an aquatic ring and maintained it long enough for the opposing Bellosom's Razor Leaf to be absorbed.

"Shoot it!"

The Aqua Ring with Razor Leaf inside it was shot towards the Bellosom.

"Bellosom! Dodge it quick!" Her opponent yelled in urgency.

"Nope! Aqua Jet into Drill Peck! Don't let it escape!"

The Bellosom attempted to dodge by hopping-skipping to its left, but the Piplup was faster. The latter was engulfed in a cocoon of water, all the while spinning with her beak white and long. The Aqua Ring infused with Razor Leaf missed completely, but the Aqua Jet Drill Peck hit its mark. The Bellosom skidded backwards and out of the field, into the wall. The impact was so strong that it was knocked out almost instantaneously.

"Bellosom is unable to battle so the winner is Piplup! Krypton is out of Pokémon to battle so Irene will move on to the next round!" The referee announced.

"And that was a clean sweep of Krypton's team by Irene! What other tricks does she have up her sleeves? We'll see her in the next round of the Mesonio League!" The commentator... commented, no pun intended.

"Good battle," Irene, the winged girl, smiled, walking over and offering a handshake to the opponent.

Her Piplup, Sapphire, had joined her along the way, climbing and jumping up her to rest on her shoulder.

"Good battle Irene. You'd better win this, or it would be upsetting if I lost this badly to someone who wasn't at all the slightest bit close to winning the league," Krypton replied, winking and accepting her hand.

"Of course," Irene confirmed, shaking his hand firmly.

"You bet!" Sapphire cheered, though most would only have heard a firm but enthusiastic "Pip-lup!"

* * *

 **Word Count: 1068 words (Or somewhere around there)**

* * *

 _(A/N: Yes! Writers' Block is finally wearing off! Side note, why did I make an author's note in the middle of the story? Gah. How unprofessional. I also apologise deeply for the short chapters._

 _WAIT! So, apparently, I never published this. *sighs* And, I would like to announce, sadly, that I have withdrawn from the Pokémon fandom. So, this could well be the last update you'll ever see on this story. So, I declare this story on indefinite hiatus._

 _Peace,  
Summer)_


End file.
